


a road of despair

by inspire_bts



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Silver Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspire_bts/pseuds/inspire_bts
Summary: hyunsuk struggles leading the group for ‘boomerang’, but byeonggon’s always there to catch him when he falls.





	a road of despair

it was almost the finale, which meant everything in this performance mattered. everything had to be perfect because if it wasn’t, then hyunsuk would be blamed. after all, he was the leader of the group — the one that chose all these members in the first place, the one that chose to perform ‘boomerang’. not only that, but if they didn’t win, it would be his fault for someone going home, forced to tell the sad news to their parents that they had not made it to the final debut stage. even then, there was still be the chance that he could be the one being eliminated. and after all the events of mixnine and his failed debut, he was determined to not have to go through the same thing again. it was so hard though because everyone around him was so talented. they all deserved to debut. his own teammates were so talented that he didn’t even know if he stood a chance against any of them. he wasn’t even that good, was he? and even though byeonggon and seunghoon would quickly argue against that (they were constantly saying how he was an amazing rapper and dancer), was any of that even true?

they wouldn’t lie to me, would they?

_but they could! even though they’re your best friends, they know how weak you are._

__

__

_they know that any little comment against you could easily send you into a crying fit, and they don’t want to have to deal with trying to comfort you._

_they’ve had enough of your sensitivity._

_isn’t it obvious that they’re saying those things just to sound nice? they don’t care about you. they would rather debut without you because then, they wouldn’t have to deal with you crying over something stupid every single day._

_they don’t need you. you’re way too much of a baby for them to want to deal with you. even doyoung, who’s four years younger than you, is better than you. you don’t seem him crying and demanding hugs from his hyungs, do you?_

_stop acting like a young, little child, hyunsuk._

_you’re twenty one years old. you’ve lived away from your parents for years now. you’re a trainee, you’ve basically committed yourself into this industry, so you have to deal with everything yourself. you knew beforehand that it would be tough, you knew that there was gonna be a ton of pressure on you, you knew that you would get stressed often, you knew that there was a large chance that you wouldn’t make it. so, if you’ve already known all this, and you still chose to train, then you have to deal with it. you can’t just go running to your hyungs every time you’re feeling just a little bit stressed or something’s going wrong or you heard just a tiny little comment saying “mean” things about you._

_deal with it, hyunsuk. suck it up._

_besides, if you ever debut, you will have to deal with more hate anyway. and you can’t even deal with it right now, how do you think that you will ever debut ??_

“hyunsuk-hyung, pay attention! i thought you were the one that was teaching us the choreography” jihoon said. (they were friends; hyunsuk had long since given jihoon the “okay” that he could speak informally to him no matter their age difference, although jihoon still always called him hyung.)

“oh yeah, sorry, sorry, i was kinda distracted. okay, i will start from the very beginning” hyunsuk apologized before continuing to teach the dance for ‘boomerang’.

it wasn’t until after they had all learned the choreography and they were running the dance for the eighth time that something went wrong.

hyunsuk hadn’t had a water break ever since he had finished teaching the other members the choreography, and he was getting very dehydrated and was losing energy quickly.

in his defense, he had been more worried about making the dance perfect and making sure that everyone knew the choreography that he hadn’t once thought about taking a break for water.

he did make sure the others did though. their health and well-being was basically in his hands since he was the leader of the group, and he did not want any of them to need to be taken to the emergency room because he was too ignorant to realize how tired they were.

besides, whenever they took a break, he was always too preoccupied making sure that all corrections were made where they needed to be, and that everyone was actually happy.

(that might sound weird to some people, like _why wouldn’t they be happy ??_ but he knew from personal experience, that trainee life was hard, there were a lot of ups and downs (a lot more downs than ups usually), and sometimes the only thing motivating them to get up in the mornings and practice was the idea that they could debut. so, he made it his own personal goal to make sure they were happy. they were too young to endure that much pain anyway.)

but that came at the cost of his own health.

it was the eighth time. they had been practicing for nearly three hours solely on the choreography.

he had begun to feel a little dizzy once they reached the chorus, but he couldn’t stop. he had to deal with it.

it wasn’t until slightly after the first chorus that he fell, and he felt a stabbing pain in his ankle.

he groaned in pain, clutching his ankle that was beginning to swell.

“hyung!” dohwan yelled, followed by a series of “what’s wrong”’s from the other members, all rushing over to the leader of their group that was now beginning to cry.

“hyung, why are you crying?” yoshinori asked, worry and concern evident in his voice.

the elder didn’t respond, and only began to cry harder.

_i’m worrying them. god, why do i always have to mess things up. everything was fine before. and what if my ankle is broken or something?? there’s no way that they will let me perform. besides, byeonggon and seunghoon are gonna find out and they will probably forbid me from dancing at all until it’s healed._

_this wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so clumsy and stupid._

_there’s no reason you should be crying over something so stupid considering it’s your own fault that you’re injured. if you hadn’t been so stupid and just got a drink of water like everyone else, then nothing would be wrong. are you that much an idiot that you didn’t realize how bad it was to not drink water for a whole hour of dancing that requires all your energy just for one run-through? midam and jeonwoong used to always tell you to take a break, why haven’t you learned that by now? are you that reliant on your hyungs for everything that you can barely even survive without having them constantly reminding you to do things every single day?_

_now why are you crying harder? the others are just trying to get your attention, to get you to stop crying like a baby. why don’t you go tell them how weak you are? tell them that you’re not worth their time. leave them because you’re not good enough._

“hyunsuk, hyung, you need to calm down” jihoon tried to comfort, but it clearly wasn’t working.

“what’s wrong, hyung?” asked an anxious dohwan.

“why’s he not listening to us?! i’m worried” yeongue asked.

“guys, calm down. we can’t calm him down if we’re not calm ourselves” yoshinori reasoned.

“i’ll call byeonggon,” jihoon decided. “i don’t think we can handle this ourselves.”

he grabbed his phone, and quickly found byeonggon’s contact before clicking the call button.

he stood taping his foot against the floor anxiously as the phone rang once.

he was about to hang up and deal with the crying boy himself (because he couldn’t call seunghoon since seunghoon was on treasure and he didn’t want to bother his hyung, and if byeonggon didn’t respond, that would mean that the whole team was busy practicing) when byeonggon finally picked up.

“hoonie, why are you calling me? is something wrong?”

“hyung! omg, i was really worried that you wouldn’t pick up. um, can you come over to our practice room? the one at the end of the hall. hyunsuk got hurt, and he’s crying” jihoon explained.

he heard a rushed, “i have to go. hyunsuk got hurt. continue practicing without me” on the other end of the phone, before byeonggon spoke again — this time to him — “i will be there as quick as i can”.

“byeonggon’s coming” jihoon spoke up to the three members, all worriedly sitting around their injured and sobbing leader.

a minute later, they heard the sound of running footsteps outside the door before a rapid knocking.

byeonggon walked into the room, clearly worried about his dongsaeng, just like everyone else in the room.

_get a hold of yourself, hyunsuk. byeonggon’s here. he doesn’t need to see how weak and stupid you are._

_he doesn’t need more reason to hate me._

byeonggon headed over to his dongsaeng that was still sitting on the ground, hands grabbing onto his left ankle in pain, and crying. the younger’s breaths were ragged, but at the same time, too quick that byeonggon knew that it would be dangerous if he was left like this for longer. (hyunsuk would probably end up fainting, which would scare all the members more than they were already.)

he hesitantly put his hand on the younger’s back, but that only caused hyunsuk to flinch violently and a seemingly held back sob to emerge.

“it’s okay, baby, everything’s alright” byeonggon whispered to the younger, making sure to not touch the younger until he was calm enough.

the younger didn't respond.

“hyunsuk, baby, can you hear me?” byeonggon asked, which received a small little nod from hyunsuk. he let out a sigh of relief — hyunsuk was going to be okay. “hey, you need to calm down, alright? there’s nothing wrong, everything’s gonna be fine. just breathe, okay, baby? can you breathe for hyung?”

gradually, hyunsuk’s breaths slowed down and his sobs were no longer as loud, eventually turning into soft cries.

he blinked his eyes open and looked up to the five people crouching near him, all of their eyes full of worry for _him._

“hey, seokie, calm down. it’s okay” byeonggon said, putting a comforting hand on hyunsuk’s back when he noticed the new tears that were beginning to form in the younger’s eyes.

luckily, he didn’t start crying again.

“baby, you okay?” byeonggon asked worriedly. he’d never seen the younger have this big a panic attack.

“i’m fine, hyung. sorry for making you guys deal with all that” hyunsuk replied, refusing to look up to the five other people in the room. he knew that they would hate him after this. _you’re so weak, hyunsuk. you literally started panicking and crying just because you got hurt. you made the others call byeonggon, so that you could calm down. don’t you realize that he’s busy with his own team and his own performance. he doesn't have all the time in the world just to take care of you because you’re so useless. the others don’t have the time for you to be slacking off. the whole performance is gonna be ruined because of you._

“are you sure you’re completely fine, hyung?” yoshinori asked.

“y-yeah, i am.” hyunsuk responded, hesitantly.

“baby, talk to us. what’s wrong?” byeonggon questioned.

“but i’m fine, hyung-” the younger began.

“hyunsuk”

hyunsuk glanced up at his hyung, seeing a look of disapproval from the elder, and decided to just admit everything that was going on in his mind. there was just too much that if he didn’t tell the others, he would probably end up panicking again for an even more stupid reason, and he really did not want to deal with another panic attack any time soon.

“uh, i guess i will start with the injury. well - uh - i was being stupid i guess and i didn’t stop to take a drink of water, so i was feeling slightly dizzy, and i was already really tired from dancing so many times, that i ended up falling and now my ankle really, really hurts. but it’s not that bad, i promise!” hyunsuk began to explain.

“wait” jihoon interrupted, “you need ice on your ankle, hyung.” he proceeded to run to grab an ice pack from their emergency stash — because injuries were all too common among trainees — before the elder could argue against it.

once the younger dancer was back and an ice pack was placed on hyunsuk’s ankle, he resumed the explanation, “there was just a lot going on in my mind. i thought i was burdening you guys and i thought i was being so stupid and weak for crying in front of you guys like that — i was, and i’m so so sorry for being s-so weak and s-stupid” he cried.

“hyungie, don’t cry! you’re amazing, you’re not weak, nor are you stupid, okay? we love you!” dohwan said, immediately going over to hug the elder, to which hyunsuk managed a small smile. (the ‘03 liner was always too cute whenever he was trying to comfort his hyungs.)

“yeah, hyung! don’t be sorry, you’re not burdening us at all! we love you. we don’t care how stupid or weak you think that you are because you’re not, so you shouldn’t think that about yourself” jihoon added on.

“but i am! i’m here crying for no apparent reason, and i made you guys call byeonggon-hyung to calm me down, and hyung’s already busy. he doesn’t need to deal with me. and i’m sorry, hyung, for making you deal with me all the time” hyunsuk argued.

“baby, i thought we’ve been over this before. you don’t need to be sorry for crying and needing help. i don’t care if i’m busy, i’m glad jihoonie called me, you were panicking, there’s no reason for you to be sorry for needing my help, okay?” byeonggon replied, taking over after dohwan finished hugging the rapper (hyunsuk deserved the hugs).

“i guess..” hyunsuk replied with clear hesitance.

“hyung, we love you and we’re always gonna be there for you whenever you need it. you shouldn’t feel bad or weak that you need some help with things. everyone does. that’s why we’re here. it doesn’t matter if we’re younger than you, we can still help” yoshinori said, also joining in to hug his hyung.

“thank you guys” hyunsuk sniffled, “i think i should continue though. um… i guess i’ve also been pretty stressed out because you know, i’m basically the leader of this group. and i was thinking that if we lose, i’m gonna be put to blame. i’m gonna be the reason for someone getting eliminated.”

“baby, you should have just talked to me if you were stressed or questioning your role as the leader. i could have helped” byeonggon expressed.

“but i didn't want to bother you, hyung — i still don't. you’re busy with your own group, you shouldn’t have to comfort me every single time i’m stressed over something” hyunsuk argued defensively.

“i’m your hyung for a reason, seokie. i’m supposed to comfort you whenever you need it, but i can’t exactly do that if you don't tell me when something’s wrong.”

“but nothing’s wrong, hyung. i’m just being stupid, forget about it. i’m fine. you can go back to your own group to practice. we should be getting back to practice too. i’ve been wasting too much time anyway” hyunsuk said, standing up and releasing himself from the elder’s grasp on him.

“hyunsuk, sit down, you’re not practicing until your ankle’s healed, and we should probably get it checked out to make it’s not broken.” byeonggon spoke up.

“but, hyungie, i don’t wanna go to the hospital” hyunsuk whined with a small pout forming with his lips.

“baby, come on. we have to see what’s wrong with your ankle.”

“no, i don’t want to!! i’m fine!” hyunsuk whined.

“hyunsuk, you’re ankle’s clearly swollen and you can’t even walk” byeonggon argued. (there was no way that he was letting hyunsuk not go to the doctor.)

“ugh, fine, hyung” hyunsuk pouted.

//

by the time, hyunsuk returned from the emergency room, with his ankle wrapped securely in a brace, he could have honestly cried. he really did not want to miss out on practice, but he knew that none of them were ever going to allow him to dance on a sprained ankle.

as if he could read his mind, jihoon came over and immediately hugged the elder, “it’s okay, hyung. you’re not burdening any of us by getting hurt, alright? just focus on resting these next few days, so that you can practice with us soon, and hopefully you can perform.”

hyunsuk smiled and returned the hug, with a soft mumble of thanks towards the younger.

//

_the performance was over. they had gotten third and that meant that only two of them could continue onto the finale. and it was all hyunsuk’s fault. he hadn't been good enough. maybe the dance wasn’t perfectly in sync, maybe he should have changed some of the choreography to make it more engaging for the audience, maybe he could have rapped better, maybe they should have practiced more on vocals than the choreography, or maybe it was the other way around. maybe the reason why they had failed to win or even get second place was because they had wasted precious time making sure hyunsuk was okay physically and mentally._

_it was all his fault. if he hadn't been stupid and so so weak, he wouldn't have gotten injured and he wouldn't have spent hours crying into byeonggon’s arms as they tried to comfort him. byeonggon wouldn’t have needed to be involved at all if he hadn't decided to throw himself into a panic attack. the members wouldn't have needed to constantly watch out for him if he had just been a better leader._

_it’s like byeonggon said, i’m the hyung, i’m the leader, it’s my responsibility to make sure everyone’s doing alright. but i’m a terrible hyung and leader that instead, everyone else had to take care of me. i’m so useless, they don't deserve to have me a leader. i don't deserve to be in the final thirteen if i’m this weak. i’m one of the oldest trainees here, shouldn't i be better than this?_

“hyunsuk, hyunsukie, hey, calm down. everything’s alright. what’s wrong? why are you crying?” byeonggon ran up to the younger rapper, who had apparently managed to find an empty hallway - mid-anxiety attack - in his rush to get away from everyone.

hyunsuk had managed to hold in his sobs for a second as he heard the sound of his hyung’s voice, but soon, his cries were replaced with loud sobs as he tried desperately to calm his breaths only to realize that he couldn’t breathe.

“baby, you need to calm down, okay? can you breathe with me?”

he tried to let in a breath of air, but his lungs weren’t cooperating with him. he let out another sob.

byeonggon sighed. he needed to get the younger calm enough soon, so that they could return to the dressing rooms before anyone got worried. it would be too hard to explain to the rest of the trainees, especially because he knew that hyunsuk would refuse to talk about it with anyone.

“hyunsuk, i need you to breathe with me, alright?” the younger nodded. “okay, breathe in for five counts, hold for five, and exhale for five” byeonggon instructed.

for the second time in a span of a week, byeonggon was able to help hyunsuk regulate his breathing again.

however, hyunsuk continued to cry. and byeonggon wasn't able to stop it no matter how many “it’s okay”’s he said. the younger was too adamant on the idea that everything was his fault.

“i’m the leader, it’s my fault yoshinori, dohwan, and yeongue can’t debut” hyunsuk cried.

“it’s not your fault, seokie, you couldn’t have prevented it. it was yg sajangnim (사장님)’s decision” byeonggon responded.

“i-i could have helped them improve! i could have done something so that we wouldn't have gotten third. they took so much time trying to look after me. they always made sure i wasn’t over exerting my ankle too much when it was healing. they talked to me every day, so that i wouldn't feel as much of the burden of being a leader. they did so much for me, and i couldn't even repay them! all i did was waste time that we could have spent working on making our performance better. and now they got eliminated a-and there’s n-nothing i can do about it!” hyunsuk continued to cry.

“you didn’t waste their time, seokie. they wanted to help you. we all want to help you, you just have to let us.”

the tears and sadness eventually turned to anger towards himself for being so weak that he had to have two panic attacks in a week, for being a bad leader, for being a bad dongsaeng and always relying on his hyungs for everything—even doyoung, who was four years younger than him, didn't cry nearly as much as him. it was easier to be mad than sad anyway. being sad only opened his mind to too many insecurities and stories that he would rather not think about. “i’m trying, hyung! god, why did you even come all the way here to comfort me when you aren’t even helping anyway? just leave alone, hyung, i’m completely fine.”

he ran out of the hallway, leaving byeonggon behind. he knew it was stupid, but he didn't need more people to think that he was weak — so many of them already did. that meant that he couldn’t go to the dressing rooms, all of them would be there. all of them would see the tears that were still streaming down his cheeks and his red eyes, and then they would worry about him. they would ask way too many questions that he really didn't want to answer, and it would all be way too much for his mind that was running a mile a minute and the steady increase of his heart beat, which only meant that he would need to get away before he had another panic attack. it wouldn't be their fault or anything, they would be worried, so obviously they would want to know why hyunsuk was crying so much — well other than the obvious that he was sad for all the trainees that were eliminated.

he didn't even know why he was acting like this, he was just going off of temporary insanity or something like that, and he couldn’t think straight. but all he knew was he needed to get away from everyone. byeonggon would probably find him soon, and he really did not want the elder to have to calm him down again.

he ran out of the building into the cold, brisk air. it was a stupid decision. it was winter first of all and the stage clothes would do little to protect him from the cold, and if he stayed out here too long, he was sure that he would get hypothermia. not only that, but it was dangerous to go outside by himself, especially since there were probably a ton of fans outside hanging around after the show, and he could not risk any of them seeing him cry.

as he stood out in the cold winter air, contemplating whether he should stay outside or go back inside, he heard a “hyunsuk!” coming from a familiar voice. he looked up to see raesung running towards him, probably about to ask him why he was standing outside when it was so cold, but instead stopping himself when he saw the tears on hyunsuk’s face.

“seok, why are you crying?” raesung asked, as he wrapped his arms around the rapper.

the anger had since dissipated since running away from byeonggon and hyunsuk couldn't bring himself to lie to raesung. “we had a mission and there were four different groups that competed against each other, and depending on the group’s placement, some of their members would be eliminated-“

“i know, seunghun told me. that's why i came, seunghun wanted all of us to reunite before he had to leave. i guess you didn't hear?”

hyunsuk shook his head in affirmation before he continued, “i was so stressed being a leader, and i sprained my ankle while practicing. don’t worry, it’s fine now” he assured. “my team got third, three of our members were eliminated, and it’s all my fault. i had a panic attack about half an hour ago, but byeonggon was there to calm me down, but i ran away from him. it was just getting too much, and i don't deserve any of his comforts. i’m so stupid, i’m so weak. i’ve cried so many times this past week, i’m even crying now. and i’m sorry for laying all this on you, raesung.”

“hyunsukie, hey, it’s okay. i’m sure none of it was your fault. besides, you’re not stupid or weak, you’re amazing. you’re so strong for dealing with this crap of a ceo, and yeah i really shouldn't be talking about him like this, but it was worth it to see you smile” raesung replied.

honestly, hyunsuk loved raesung’s way of comforting. it was sweet, but at the same time, raesung always managed to get him to smile or laugh, and even though that happiness was usually only temporary, it was so nice to not just be feeling sad all the time.

he also loved when byeonggon comforted him — sure, he had ran away from the elder just ten minutes ago when byeonggon was simply trying to comfort him, but byeonggon always knew what to do whenever hyunsuk had a panic attack (which usually didn't happen too often, except for those times that he was especially stressed or on edge about something).

“raesung, thank you for comforting me, but can we please go inside? i’m freezing, and i think the others are going to go crazy with worry.”

“yeah, sure” raesung answered.

the moment that the two of them walked into the dressing room, hyunsuk felt himself being embraced in a warm hug by byeonggon, who was clearly worried about the younger, as evident by his “hyunsuk, oh my god, i was so worried about you. i’m so sorry”.

“why are you sorry, hyung?” hyunsuk questioned. “i’m sorry, i ran away from you when you were just trying to comfort me.”

“baby, it’s okay, i should have realized that you had enough of my comforts” byeonggon replied.

the moment was interrupted by junkyu’s shout of “raesung!” before the singer ran over to hug raesung.

soon, the eight of them were all in a group hug, and the hug felt so amazing to hyunsuk, but after a minute, he realized that he would have to say goodbye to the other people in the room. he released his arms from raesung and seunghun’s backs and headed over to yoshinori, dohwan, and yeongue.

“i’m so sorry for not being good enough as a leader. i should have realized that our performance wasn’t good enough to win, but i didn’t, and it’s my fault that you guys have to go home. well, actually byeonggon and raesung were assuring me otherwise, but..” he sighed, letting out a small chuckle of laughter. it wasn’t actually funny but as he had learned from his best friends, sometimes it was good to smile even when you’re in the midst of crying. “.. i know i shouldn’t be making you guys so sad. anyway, i hope that you guys debut with another company or something, or even if you don’t debut, i hope you find happiness in whatever you choose to do. thank you for giving me the opportunity to lead you, and even if we didn’t win and even if i was kinda emotionally unstable, i’m glad you guys continued to care for me and support me. i really loved performing ‘boomerang’ with you guys, and you guys are so talented and you all are gonna do amazing things later on.”

“hyung, stop making us cry” yeongue laughed, while wiping away tears.

“we love you both, hyunsukie-hyung and jihoonie-hyung” dohwan said.

“we love you guys too” jihoon responded.

“i hope you guys debut” yoshinori added.

the five members then formed a group hug, all of them in tears, with a bittersweet feeling in the air.

jihoon and hyunsuk waved as the three members departed from the room. “i promise we will see each other again” hyunsuk said before they left.

the five said their final goodbyes as a group, and even though they had only been a team for a few weeks, it was still sad to let them go.

after yeongue, yoshinori, and dohwan left, seunghun wrapped his arms around hyunsuk, “hey, it’s okay, don’t cry. it’s not goodbye, you will see them again, you even said so.”

“i know, i just - i hate saying goodbye to people. first, it was junhyuk, and now it’s them. it hurts so much to say goodbye even though i’ve only been around them for a few months. i barely got to know them before this mission, but i feel like we got so close. it’s like with junhyuk. we were so close, but then he got eliminated. and-”

“seokie, it’s okay. i know it’s hard saying goodbye to people that you’ve grown to love, but you’re going to see them again, alright? and also, for what it’s worth, you aren’t at fault for any of them being eliminated.” seunghun replied.

“thanks, but can i please have some cuddles when we get back to the dorm? with all of you? and raesung, can you come with us? it will be a reunion just without jeonwoong, midam, and noa. i’ve been crying too much lately” hyunsuk requested. (he may or may have gotten tears in his eyes while mentioning the three members that were missing their cuddle session)

when the eight of them finally arrived at the treasure a door room, they were all tired, and needed showers.

“now, i demand cuddles” hyunsuk said after all of them had showered.

so, in approximately five minutes, they were all cuddling together on one of the beds, surrounding hyunsuk.

everyone was happy and hyunsuk felt content for the first time that day being cuddled by his best friends.

and maybe hyunsuk cried and pouted (multiple times) when raesung had to leave, but the others were quickly able to cheer him up.

everything was fine, he was happy.

//

that was a short lived happiness though because two weeks later, seunghun and byeonggon told him (along with yedam, junkyu, jihoon, and doyoung) that they were gonna take their long-awaited departure from yg entertainment, and they were gonna try to debut elsewhere with a different company that hopefully would support them (or at least more than yg had).

that may have caused hyunsuk to have a break down at the idea of being separated from his best friends, and the people he relied on most whenever he was crying or needed someone to talk to.

but it was okay.

maybe only three-fifths of his ‘boomerang’ team had debuted, and less than half of his original group of best friends had debuted, but everything was gonna be okay (or at least that’s what everyone had repeatedly assured him).

but he learned to believe it more when byeonggon, seunghun, midam, jeonwoong, raesung, and noa all promised that they would come by to hang out with the five debuted members, and raesung had assured him as well that if he ever needed anything or anyone to talk to, he could always come by to raesung’s studio.

the four other non debuted members (besides noa and raesung) had also said that if hyunsuk was ever struggling with anything or if he was stressed, he could always call or text them, or meet up with them if he had time.

and sure, it might be a struggle for hyunsuk to learn to rely on other people, but it was going to be okay.


End file.
